


Stejk story

by Nejene



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Komiks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene
Summary: Varování: Čtení může způsobovat fyzickou i psychickou bolest (mě jí způsobuje).Se Stejk story jsem začala někdy v době kdy mi bylo tak 14. Je to komiks. A taky je to fanfikce na českou youtube scénu někdy v letech 2012/2013 (???). A taky je to středověká fantasy. Spousta hloupých narážek a kreseb koní zahrnuta. Takže dál pokračujte na vlastní nebezpečí.Pro vlastní pohodlí prohlížejte na počítači





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kdybyste něco nemohli přečíst, jen napište do komentářů k dané kapitole a já to přepíšu ❤
> 
> Jo a některé ty obrázky prošly spoustou opakovaného skenování a tisknutí, takže trochu pokulhávají na kvalitě. Chyba není na vašem přijímači Taky se bohužel neumím zbavit těch log photobucket. Já a přidávání obrázků na AO3 si moc nerozumíme.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. A co dál?

Obávám se, že tohle je všechno co jsem v hodinách občaské výchovy stihla nakreslit. A pokračování kreslit neplánuju - ale abych vás neochudila o zbytek příběhu, sepíšu vám co se mělo dál dít podle svých poznámek, které jsem objevila. Upřímně je to ode mě docela oběť, protože ten příběh není zrovna... geniální, abych tak řekla.

Takže ty čtyři ženy co jsme potkali na poslední stránce jsou... čtyři tváře ženy. Teda ne, že by žena měla jen čtyři tváře, ale další zrovna lítají někde po lese. No a tyto čtyři tváře naší skupince hrdinů řeknou, že je nechají projít skrz jejich les, jen pokud zodpoví jejich otázku. A ta zní - Po čem ženy nejvíc touží. Náš Youtuberský tým se shlukne k poradě a začnou hluboce debatovat, ale nemůžou se na ničem shodnout. Ve chvíli největšího zoufalství se z křoví vynoří Ati s dlaní plnou borůvek a aniž by tušil, jak závažné otázky se tady probírají je všem nabídne se slovem borůvky. Samozřejmě se ukáže, že borůvky jsou správná odpověď, protože ženy dneska ještě nejedly. A tak náš tým spokojeně projde lesem Erminem.

Bez dalších problémů dojdou až na hranice Dračího pralesa. Už se chystají překročit magickou bariéru, která les chrání před vším zlem, ale najednou za sebou něco uslyší. Je to celý oddíl haterů, který nemají šanci porazit a míří na ně zbraněmi. Nálada se propadá na bod mrazu, všechno vypadá beznadějně a Nejfajk už plánuje, jak by se mohl chrabře obětovat za celý tým a zajistil jim šanci dostat se těch pár metrů za magickou bariéru, která by je ochránila. A v tom se za hatery ozve ňuf, ňuf a oni se otočí jako jeden muž. To Stejka konečně dohnalo chrabré morče Buster a teď odvedlo pozornost tak účinně, že všichni Youtubeři prchli do bezpečí. A nebojte se, Buster za své hrdinství nezaplatí životem, protože Stejk znovu využije svého prutu, zachytí Bustera za obojek a přitáhne ho k sobě, než se zkoprnělí hateři na něco zmůžou.

((tady začíná být popis stručnější tak daleko jsem to do podrobností nepromýšlela))

Oddíl Youtuberů pronikne až do nitra pralesa, kde Stejk použije knihu tváří a svolá vzpouru. Oddíly vzbouřenců se schází v tyrkysovém květu a berou útokem temnou baštu. Jejich snahy samozřejmě končí úspěchem. Celý komiks končí Stejkem, který se několik dní po bitvě prochází městem, naráží na spoustu čerstvých hrobů a přemýšlí, jestli to vůbec stálo za to. V této pochmurné náladě ho nachází Nejfajk a snaží se ho přesvědčit, že stálo. Vypráví mu o jejich nejnovějším objevu - internetu - který dovolí všem sdílet mezi sebou volně informace. Stejk se začíná těšit na budoucnost. Happy ending.


End file.
